In the field of automotive vehicles, it has become popular to employ steering column assemblies that include tilt and/or telescoping functions, such assemblies being known also as “rake and reach steering column assemblies.” For assemblies that have an adjustable tilt or rake function, it is common to use a motor, and particularly an electric motor. For example, it is common to employ an electric motor that rotates a shaft for actuating a steering column assembly. It is also possible to employ one or more levers for manual performance of one or both of these functions. However, within steering column assemblies, there is limited space for which to incorporate the elements that enable the adjustment of the steering wheel by providing tilt and/or telescoping functions. Notwithstanding recent efforts in the area, there remains a need for packaging motors and steering column assemblies within a small footprint in a vehicle. Moreover, there remains a need to reduce manufacturing costs and create lightweight vehicle systems, including steering column assemblies.
Existing technologies may include employing a tilt screw associated with and/or driven by a motor. As the steering shaft raises and lowers, as a result of the tilt subassembly, a great deal of stress is placed upon the tilt screw.
One approach to provide a tilt function previously has been to employ a tilt screw that is generally aligned perpendicular with an axis of rotation of a motor for driving the screw. The screw has been assembled through a threaded nut or brass fitting. Upon completing the assembly, an adjustment screw would be inserted into the nut with an appropriate amount of torque applied to adjust clearance of the threads of the nut or brass fitting and the threads of the screw through the entire, distance of travel of the column housing.
Notwithstanding efforts to improve steering column assemblies (e.g., steering column assemblies having adjustable tilt functions), there remains a need for alternative assemblies, particularly those in which fewer parts are required within the assembly, less stess is placed on the tilt screw, or both.